


Blade Havoc

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An idea of Nakia’s life in the River Tribe before the movie.





	Blade Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: any, any, idealistic](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/258365.html?thread=9854781#cmt9854781)

Nakia never dreamed of joining the War Dogs. The organization at the time mostly consisted of men. Her family, as well as several members of the River Tribe, also disapproved of their existence. Growing up, Nakia went along with her assumptions and the other assumptions about the War Dogs, never considering to join their ranks. Nakia also never dreamed of joining the Dora Milaje growing up. But she never felt her future was with the River Tribe, either. It was bad enough her own people were crying for Bast to stop her from throwing her ring blades. And rightfully so: Nakia cut through many of their personal items with the blade. Not everything could be fixed where the River Tribe was located, and some things had to be sent to the Golden City for repair. This was not what her father intended for her to do when he first taught her how to use the blades.

Nakia loved her parents, and even though the River Tribe hated when she practiced with her ring blades, she had no ill feelings against the River Tribe. At the time, Nakia only saw her future with the Dora Milaje. At eighteen she performed her ring blade tricks and ran around objects for that year’s River Tribe Dora Milaje trial. Nakia was one of the few girls selected to move to the Golden City for further Dora Milaje training.


End file.
